Initial Heat
by terbang berbatang
Summary: Dino mengalami masa heat pertamanya. Dan Vernon tidak ada di sisinya. [VerChan / ChanSol. Seventeen. Vernon. Dino. ABOverse!AU. Implied!MPREG]


" _Troye Sivan initially only tried to blend in with Shakira, Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, etcetera, which is the elite surroundings. Third, the roled of mentor played by Ellie Goulding. Fourth, escaping from guilt and from moral demands. Fifth, Sivan's trap in the same lifestyle..."_

Vernon memperhatikan baik-baik kata-perkata yang dijelaskan Joshua Hong, dosen mata kuliah American Social Life yang saat ini sedang menjelaskan sebuah konklusi dari sebuah media di depan kelas.

Menyenangkan juga, ia pikir. Biasanya ia hanya akan diminta untuk menelan sejarah Amerika Serikat dan tetek-bengeknya, atau kehidupan sosialisasi di sana, atau tentang bagaimana warga negara sana mengenyam pendidikan sejak kecil hingga sekarang, atau apalah itu yang akan membuat Vernon merasakan kebosanan yang kentara. Jika otaknya memiliki sistem pencernaan, salah satu alat vital dan krusial itu pasti sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Berada di tingkat akhir sebagai mahasiswa membuatnya ingin segera merasakan kelulusan dan keluar dari semua ini.

Oh ayolah, ia pernah tinggal di New York selama masa kanak-kanak. Ia sudah tahu semua itu karena sekolah sudah mengajarkannya sejak ia berada di sekolah dasar. Dan fakta kalau selama ini ia tidak memiliki ingatan yang buruk dan memiliki rekam jejak akademik natural menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melupakan keseluruhan apapun yang pernah ia pelajari di masa kecil. Yang membuatnya frustrasi adalah pengulangan kembali yang jelas saja membuat otaknya merasakan kejenuhan.

Tapi sekarang Mr. Hong sedang menceritakan tentang Los Angeles. Kota tempat sang dosen dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Kota tempat dimana Hollywood dan segala kegemerlapannya berada. Ia telah bertemu dengan sederet penyanyi, aktor beserta aktris di sana, bahkan mengunjungi sejumlah tempat yang biasanya dijadikan sebagai lokasi pembuatan video klip dan film-film yang kau senang sekali menontonnya sekarang. Yeah, teknologi _sophisticated_ di sana tidak selamanya mengandalkan _green scraan_ secara absolut.

Jadi intinya, Vernon menikmati kuliahnya di jam ini. Dan memang seharusnya begitu, mengingat probabilitas ia akan kembali dibuat kebosanan dengan pelajaran pribahasa dan bahasa-bahasa Inggris _slang_ pada mata kuliah Idioms dimana ia akan melakukan presentasi berpasangan bersama Boo Seungkwan setelah jam istirahat makan siang ini.

Yah, mata kuliah yang secara general akan terasa menyenangkan bagi warga lokal itu bisa jadi sangat membosankan bagi Vernon. Tapi berterimakasihlah pada partnernya, pria berpipi agak tembam yang selalu membuat Vernon ingin memakan kedua bongkah _meatbun_ itu. Yang kau juga tahulah betapa menyenangkannya ia, sehingga Vernon bisa terdistraksi dari rasa bosan itu. Boo Seungkwan adalah teman terbaik yang bisa menghiburnya kapanpun ia membutuhkannya.

Kembali ke mata kuliah Mr. Hong. Vibrasi familiar yang Vernon rasakan di dalam saku celananya mengganggunya. Ia meraih telepon genggam sumber getaran itu. Menatap layarnya yang menyala. Ia tidak memasang level kecerahannya hingga seratus persen. Dan semaksimal apapun kadarnya, itu tidak akan memberikan signifikansi influens pada ia dan pupil matanya karena ia sekarang berada di dalam ruang kelas yang menerima cukup banyak pencahayaan yang baik dari jendela besar di samping kelas.

Tetapi nama si pengirim pesan obrolan yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya itu berhasil membuat dahinya mengernyit tajam hingga menampilkan garis-garis dewasanya. Hingga secara otomatis membuat matanya ikut memicing seakan ia bisa merasa kesilauan melihat nama itu.

Yoon Jeonghan. Calon ibu mertuanya.

Pria omega yang notabene ibu dari kekasihnya itu sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menghubungi bahkan sekedar mengirim sebuah pesan sekalipun di jam kuliah Vernon. Jeonghan sudah hapal betul dengan jadwal kuliah Vernon karena Vernon pernah memberikannya. Jadi jika Jeonghan tetap bersikeras untuk mengirim pesan saperti ini padanya, tidak ada hal lain selain sesuatu terjadi pada putranya.

Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Dino.

Tapi apa?

Rasa penasaran itu mengusik Vernon hingga ia berhasil mengabaikan mata kuliah menyenangkannya saat ini dengan menyentuh layar ponsel untuk melihat isi obrolan.

 _Kenapa aku sulit sekali menghubungimu?_

 _Dino mengalami_ heat _pertamanya._

 _Jadi cepatlah datang!_

 _Well_ , sekilas Vernon memang melihat tadi ada sesuatu yang lain yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ada sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab. Ia memeriksanya, menelusuri waktu pertama Jeonghan menghubunginya. Dan ia kembali dibuat terkejut.

Sudah sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

 _Shit_ , pikirnya. Dino pasti sedang berjuang untuk menghadapi ketidakkonformitasannya saat ini. Ingin sekali ia menyalahkan Dino karena tidak membuat mereka berdua melakukan persiapan sejak awal Dino merasakan tanda-tandanya. Namun Dino dan Jeonghan adalah omega. Keduanya tidak bisa merasakan insting semacam itu.

Seungcheol selaku ayah Dino adalah satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini karena ia adalah seorang alpha. Ia memiliki penciuman tajam yang bisa mencium aroma _heat_ bahkan sebelum Dino bisa membuat gerak-gerik kepanasan dan kegelisahan sekalipun. Tapi sayangnya pria itu sedang berada di luar kota selama beberapa hari terakhir ini untuk memenuhi undangan pertemuan para _full alpha bread_ di seluruh penjuru provinsi tempat ia tinggal ini. Dan Vernon sendiri tidak bisa mencium bau _heat_ Dino karena keduanya tidak tinggal di bawah naungan atap yang sama.

Jeonghan tidak memberikan _suppressant_ yang bisa meredam dan menekan paksa rasa panas dan bara gairah tinggi yang Dino miliki saat ini karena ia belum sempat untuk membelinya lagi. Di hari sebelumnya ia baru berencana untuk membelinya lusa. Dan ia tidak tahu sama sekali jika Dino akan mengalami _heat_ secepat ini. Sialnya apotek dan toko terdekat rumahnya terletak bahkan lebih jauh dari perguruan tinggi tempat Vernon menuntut ilmu kini. Jadi Jeonghan secara langsung meminta Vernon untuk datang. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Dino yang siapapun tidak bisa menundanya. Jika tidak, lelaki yang malang itu bisa berada di dalam sebuah penderitaan terlalu lama.

 _Heat_ pertama, maka ini akan menjadi _sesuatu_ yang pertama bagi keduanya. Jeonghan tidak akan repot-repot untuk memanggil bantuan pada alpha terdekat untuk sekedar dijadikan _sex buddy_ bagi Dino. Jeonghan ingin sesuatu yang perdana bagi Dino adalah hal yang impresif. Langsung melakukan _knotting_ bersama _mate_ -nya.

Ya, Vernon dan Dino akan segera menjadi _mate_ sekarang.

Segala macam perasaan secara acak berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Bahagia, gelisah, dan berbagai perasaan unik lainnya.

Bau _heat_ yang Dino timbulkan bisa menyebar hingga radius sejauh seratus meter. Vernon harus segera datang sebelum para tetangga alpha di sekitar rumah Dino berdatangan seperti orang kesetanan karena mencium aroma _heat_ bagaikan vampir yang mencium aroma segar darah pemuda. Maksudnya, itupun sebelum para alpha itu kembali dari tempat mereka bekerja. Itu akan sangat berbahaya. Pintu dan seluruh jendela rumah Dino bisa hancur karena dobrakan kuat makhluk-makhluk itu.

Dino berada dalam bahaya.

Vernon harus pergi sekarang.

" _And then, his obsession towards beauty–"_

" _Excuse me, Sir."_ Kalimat Vernon yang sedang mengangkat tangan itu menginterupsi penjelasan Mr. Hong. Seketika seluruh atensi di dalam ruangan berkapasitas tujuh puluh kursi mahasiswa itu berpusat padanya.

" _You should not interrupt your lecturer during his explanation, Chwe."_ Mr. Hong mau tidak mau menanggapi, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tampak sedikit terganggu. Tentu. Pengajar mana yang tidak merasa terganggu ketika berada di tengah-tengah penjelasannya dan tidak sedang membuka sesi tanya-jawab, terpotong dengan selaan pelajarnya?

" _However I have to go for the time being, it is emergency!"_ Vernon menjawab dengan panik.

Sementara Mr. Hong yang sedang berdiri itu hanya menumpukan massa badannya dengan memijakkan telapak tangan kanan pada tepian mejanya. _"What is this all about?"_

" _Er... My omega has his initial heat, and... I believe you know what I am supposed to do, do not you?"_ Sedikit darah naik dan bergumul di wajahnya. Betapa memalukan ia harus mengatakan itu. Tapi ia benar-benar harus mengatakannya jika ingin dimaklumi dan diizinkan untuk pergi.

Dan seketika seisi kelas menjadi ramai. Semua orang sedang melakukan kuliah saat ini, dan satu temannya itu justru akan melakukan kau-tahu-apa? Di siang yang sudah panas ini? Yang benar saja?

Terutama Seungkwan yang duduk berdampingan dengan Vernon itu yang melakukan ekspresi wajah dan reaksi berlebihan. _"Oh my gosh, what?! You– your omega– what?!"_ Yang justru membuat keterkejutan itu berbalik pada Vernon. _"Then you've gotta hurry, idiot!"_ Seungkwan melanjutkan.

Mr. Hong adalah seorang beta. Tapi ia tentu tetap tahu apa kewajiban yang seorang alpha harus memenuhinya. Jadi ia mengulas senyuman tulus yang meneduhkan. _"Okay, you may leave the class, because you have to. And I wish your soon-to-be mate the best condition."_ Dan berakhir mengizinkan Vernon untuk melewatkan kuliah menyenangkan yang seharusnya masih akan berlangsung hingga sekitar tiga puluh menit ke depan.

Tidak apa-apa. Bisa menyentuh Dino dengan sentuhan terdalam akan menjadi hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan bagi Vernon.

Dan kata kunci _soon-to-be mate_ dari dosennya barusan seperti sebuah _highlight_ yang membuat jantungnya seperti dilempar berulang kali melawan tulang rusuk.

" _And congratulations for your mating."_ Mr. Hong melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sedikit intonasi menggoda terjejal di dalam kalimatnya itu.

Rona di wajah Vernon tampak semakin jelas. _"Thank you, Sir."_

Dan di ucapan terakhirnya itu ia segera berlalu. Mengabaikan kalimat apapun yang diucapkan teman-teman sekelasnya dan atmosfer apapun yang ia tinggalkan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Uber yang menjadi tumpangan Vernon saat ini telah memasuki area perumahan Dino. Dan indera penciuman alpha-nya mulai bisa manangkap aroma itu.

Semakin lama bau yang tidak bisa dicium kaum beta dan omega itu semakin tajam. Dan ia melihat supir Uber-nya mengendus. Supir itu pasti adalah seorang alpha.

Tidak menginginkan kejadian yang tidak diekspektasikan terjadi, ia meminta untuk berhenti. Dan begitu ia membayar secara _cash_ , ia meminta supir itu untuk segera pergi.

Ia mengeliminasi spasi dengan rumah sang pria terkasih dengan berlari. Hanya tinggal menghabiskan sekitar empat ratus meter lagi, dan ia sampai.

Ia segera menggebrak pintu rumah Dino dengan tidak sabaran. Jeonghan menguncinya demi keamanan. Oh, cepatlah. Aroma kuat ini benar-benar menyiksa naluri ke-alpha-an Vernon sekarang. Rasanya saat ini ia juga merasa kehausan.

Pintu dibuka. Jeonghan mempersilahkan Vernon untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku tahu kalian sama-sama merasa tergesa sekarang. Tapi aku mohon padamu Choi Hansol, jadilah _gentle_ pada anakku. Aku percaya padamu."

Bulir-bulir panas peluh Vernon yang seakan memiliki kadar kepanasan yang sama dengan matahari di luar sana itu bercucuran melewati pelipisnya. "Tentu eommoni. Aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik."

Jeonghan menghela nafas perlahan. Mencipta ukiran merelaksasikan di bibirnya. "Bagus. Aku akan pergi berbelanja sekarang. Mungkin baru akan kembali nanti malam. Jangan lupa mengunci pintunya." Sebenarnya ia tidak sedang memiliki gairah sebanyak itu untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah se-lama itu. Tapi ia mengerti ia tidak seharusnya berada di dalam rumahnya untuk saat ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Vernon juga tidak dungu untuk bisa mengerti maksud Jeonghan. Ia mengangguk segera. Mematuhi apa yang Jeonghan perintahkan.

Begitu meyakini Jeonghan telah meninggalkan keduanya sendirian, Vernon berjuang untuk tidak bertingkah kesetanan. Ia tetap menjadi _gentle_ seperti apa yang Jeonghan inginkan. Berjalan menuju kamar tidur Dino dengan langkah lebar dan lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi tetap menahan diri dari berlari kencang.

Membuka pintu kamar, mendapati Dino yang tampak luar biasa gelisah dan kepanasan hanya terduduk tidak nyaman di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya merah padam seakan matahari di luar sana dipindahkan ke dalam kamar tidur kecil ini.

"Vernon... t-tolong aku... aku... nghhh... hhh... aaahhh..."

Tersenyum, Vernon melakukan inspirasi dengan menarik nafas dalam. Menghembuskan karbondioksida perlahan. Masih dalam tahap penekanan insting alpha-nya. "Kita belum melakukan apapun. Jangan dulu mendesah, sayang."

Kenapa Vernon harus berbasa-basi seperti itu? Dino ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Vernon mengangkat tubuh Dino, menggendongnya ala pengantin. Merebahkan tubuh kekasihnya itu di atas tempat tidur kecilnya.

Dan segalanyapun dimulai.

Ia melakukan apapun prosedur sistematis yang ia yakini harus ia lakukan. Singkatnya, itu adalah tentang bagaimana ia memberikan sentuhan dari yang terluar. Dengan posisi ia menindih tubuh Dino yang berada di bawahnya, keduanya bersama-sama melakukan tarian lidah setelah menciptakan friksi panas dan basah dari kedua belah bibirnya. Dengan Dino yang mengalungkan lengan pada leher Vernon untuk lebih memperdalam lagi ciumannya. Dengan Dino yang melempar kepala ke belakang untuk menengadah, untuk mempermudah Vernon ketika membasahi leher itu dengan liurnya. Dengan Vernon yang dengan gerakan buru-buru menanggalkan seluruh pakaian keduanya hingga mereka tidak terbalut sehelaipun benang di tubuhnya dan melemparkan pakaian itu asal ke atas permukaan lantai. Dengan lidah Vernon yang melanjutkan perjalanan ke puting, perut, dan pusar Dino yang terasa asin secara literal karena tubuh Dino telah sejak lama dilpenuhi dengan keringat, namun terasa manis secara mental karena Vernon menyukainya.

Lalu setelah itu mereka akan mulai melakukan prosedur sentuhan terdalam. Vernon menekuk sepasang kaki Dino, melebarkannya, membuatnya mengangkang di hadapannya. Dan ia bisa melihat lubang akses yang masih tertutup rapat itu. jadi ia tahu, seseorang harus membukanya. Dan ia yakin, ia adalah orangnya. Seseorang yang akan merasakan dinding sempit di dalam sana dan memijat dirinya dengan begitu ketat.

Dino menggosok-gosok bagian luar lubang itu menggunakan tangannya. "Cepatlah... aaahhh..." Ia tidak pernah berhenti mendesah. Vernon selalu menyukai bagaimana Dino mengeluarkan jenis suara serak yang terdengar menggairahkan setiap kali ia berbicara. Dan Vernon sudah menerka jika suara Dino akan menjadi lebih menggairahkan dari biasanya jika berada dalam kegiatan intim ini.

Vernon melumuri batang kejantanannya yang sudah sejak lama berdiri tegak itu dengan menggunakan cairan panas semennya yang telah keluar sebagian akibat kegiatan panas yang juga baru mereka lakukan sebagian. Dino bukanlah seorang wanita. Ia tidak memiliki lendir khusus yang dapat melicinkan di dalam dindingnya. Ia membutuhkan pelumas. Jadi demikianlah yang Vernon lakukan.

Kemudian sang alpha menggenggam kemaluannya dengan tangan kanan, memposisikannya di hadapan lubang kenikmatan itu. Bersiap untuk menginvasi tubuh sang omega. Sementara tangan kirinya menyibak poni basah yang menutupi sebagian kening lengket sang kekasih. Mengecup kening itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. "Hai, salah satu keindahan dunia. Setelah ini status kita akan berubah. Dengan demikian, kehidupan kita akan berubah. Semuanya, akan berubah. Kau dan aku, akan melewati satu tahap kedwasaan, dan menjadi berbeda. Kau mengerti?"

Dino membalas tatapan hangat yang bersembunyi di balik tatapan penuh gairah sepasang iris cokelat gelap Vernon. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tetap menemukannya. Ia mengangguk. "A-aku... mengerti..."

"Kau siap?"

"Iya! Aku sangat s-siap untuk... hhh... menghadapi apapun i-itu yang... nghhh... ada di m-masa yang... akan datang! Cepatlah! Jangan menyiksaku t-terlalu lama... seperti ini! Aaahhh!" Dino menggosok-gosok lubangnya semakin cepat seiring amarahnya yang memuncak. Namun tidak lama, ia segera menyingkirkan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan Vernon memasuki dirinya.

Vernon menyeringai sekarang.

Ia membimbing batang keras kelelakiannya untuk merasuki tubuh Dino. Awalnya menyentuh pintu luar, lalu memaksanya untuk menerabas masuk, menghancurkan dinding keperjakaan Dino yang selama ini telah dijaga baik sang empunya. Karena Dino hanya akan menyerahkan segalanya pada Vernon. Manusia yang paling ia cintai di muka bumi, setelah ayah dan ibunya tentu saja. Ia akan menyerahkan raga, jiwa, perasaan, dan cinta, hanya pada Vernon seorang. Semuanya.

"Hkh!" Yang dirasuki itu terkesiap. Terutama ketika Vernon terus berusaha untuk memasukkan diri padanya lebih dalam. "Hng... a-akhhh... aaahhh..." Dino melenguh kesakitan. Lebih terasa ngilu dan perih lagi setelah ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana benda sebesar itu sedang memasuki perlahan lubangnya yang begitu sempit. Ia merasa anusnya terbakar. Ia merasa tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Ia merintih, tubuhnya menegang kuat hingga urat-urat kecil menyembul di lehernya. Hingga bulir kristal bening lolos dari matanya.

"Gah! Ini sakit sekali!" Itu suara Vernon. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Kau salah jika mengira ia tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali. Dinding itu sangat sempit, Vernon merasa seakan penisnya sedang digenggam dengan terlalu kuat saat ini. _Well_ , itu lumayan menyakitkan. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, keduanya juga sedang membagi kenikmatan dan rasa cinta secara bersamaan.

Ia berhenti bergerak ketika ia telah masuk hingga ke pangkal. Keduanya terengah, saling mengadukan kedua nafas kasar yang memburu.

"Oke, sukses masuk," ujar Vernon di sela-sela keterengahannya. Ia tidak bertanya apapun pada Dino. Namun ia menatap dan menunggu kekasihnya itu untuk menstabilkan paru-parunya yang tampak seperti ingin meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya meskipun pada kenyataannya unit itu telah banyak tersedia di sekitar. Karena saat ini Dino merasa dirinya penuh. Dan sesak. Vernon telah memenuhi dirinya secara paripurna.

Dan ketika Dino sudah merasa lebih rileks, "Bergeraklah..." pintanya.

Dan proses _knotting_ dan _mating_ pun dimulai.

Awalnya ketika Vernon bergerak pelan, Dino yang tampak lemah itu masih mampu untuk sekedar mencengkeram lengan Vernon yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya. Mereka bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya bercengkerama. Vernon sengaja membuka topik agar bisa membuat Dino merasa lebih baik. Yah, ia harap metodenya yang cukup valid ini akan berhasil.

"Kau tahu? Melihat wajahmu saat ini, aku bisa membayangkan betapa seksinya dirimu jika mengandung anakku nanti."

Sementara Dino hanya bisa menjawab dengan desahan. Tapi ia akan menjitak kepala Vernon jika ia mampu. Karena ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal sejauh itu tentang masa depan keduanya. Karena ia sendiri merasa masih menjadi anak-anak untuk saat ini. Dan ia ingin demikian.

Lalu hanya bertenggat sepersekian detik kemudian ia tersadar dengan apa yang sedang ia dan kekasihnya lakukan kini. Ia harus tumbuh dewasa. Ia akan meninggalkan masa-masa penuh warna masa kecilnya di belakang dan menjadikannya sebagai kenangan indah tak terlupakan. Karena ia pun sedang menciptakan kenangan indah lainnya bersama sang kekasih sekarang. Jadi intinya, ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk merealisasikan jitakan di kepala kekasihnya itu setelah semua ini berakhir.

"Kau menginginkan apa untuk nama anak kita nanti, hm?" Vernon bertanya, masih dengan memaju-mundurkan tubuh, melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk perlahan.

"Yehoshua terdengar b-bagus... hhh... Apapun gendernya..."

"Hmmm... nama uniseks ya? Kalo begitu nama Korea-nya adalah Choi Yehwa, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Terserah kau s-saja! Nghhh..."

Namun seiring gerakan yang semakin cepat, Dino merasa tidak tahan. Diiringi desahan yang saling menyahuti, Dino mengangkat tangan lebih tinggi untuk bisa meraih punggung Vernon. Dan mencakar-cakar punggung kokoh itu dengan liar. Vernon sedikit meringis ketika keringatnya menembus luka cakaran itu. Tapi setelahnya berhasil terdistraksi rasa nikmat tak terkira yang ia rasakan di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Ia terus menggerakkan pinggul untuk menghujamkan tubuh berkali-kali menyentuh titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Dino.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Dan Dino mendesah kuat sebagai respon ketika tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kasar di atas ranjangnya. Hingga tempat tidur itu sedikit bergoyang dan menghasilkan suara kecil decitan. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panas memuntah keluar di dalam dindingnya. Bahkan mungkin saking banyaknya cairan itu, mereka sampai merembes keluar lubangnya sebagian. Vernon pasti sangatlah bergairah.

Dan dengan satu hentakan terakhir, Vernon melepaskan keterhubungan badan. Dan ketika saripati panas bercampur cairan merah pekat secara bersamaan lolos dari lubang itu, Dino merasakan sebuah kekosongan unik di sana. Kekosongan yang menyebalkan. Rektumnya berkedut, meminta kenikmatan itu kembali.

Vernon kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Dino. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menciptakan ciuman yang lebih panas dari apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Namun keduanya tidak pernah melepaskan afeksi dan perasaan cinta di dalam sentuhan apapun milik mereka.

"Kau telah melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam dirimu," ujar Vernon.

"Kau juga..."

"Tapi kita baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dari itu."

"Yeah..."

"Selamat, sayang. Kau adalah _mate_ -ku mulai sekarang."

Dino merasakan kebahagiaan tak terkira mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan itu. Kalimat manis itu telah berhasil menghangatkan kavitas rongga dadanya. Dan perasaan lega yang membuncah telah memenuhi rongga itu. "Ya... aku adalah omega... paling beruntung di... seluruh dunia..."

Vernon tersenyum lagi. "Sekarang izinkan aku untuk memejamkan mataku barang lima menit saja. setelah itu kita akan melanjutkannya lagi, oke?"

"Tidak! Ayo selesaikan sekarang! Aku masih merasa... sangat tidak nyaman..."

Vernon tertawa kecil. Ia tidak tahu jika yang dinamakan masa _heat_ itu akan membuat kekasih polosnya menjadi sebergairah ini. Bahkan mungkin libidonya mengalahkannya.

Ia membalik tubuh Dino, memposisikan kaki-kaki kekasihnya itu sedemikian rupa sehingga ia menungging di hadapannya. Lalu ia bisa melihat punggung Dino yang tidak begitu mulus. Punggung itu juga sedikit terbentuk seperti miliknya. Dan akan selalu menjadi sebuah keindahan, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas dua bongkahan bokong kekasihnya. Dan lubang yang masih sempit yang berada di antaranya, berkedut seakan memintanya untuk datang kembali.

Ia menyentuhkan kembali ujung batang kejantanannya pada bagian luar lubang itu. Dan Dino kembali merasa tersengat. Dino mendekap erat bantal di bawah tubuhnya, bersiap untuk kembali sesak. Sesak karena terisi segumpal daging keras yang akan segera memenuhi dirinya lagi.

Dan benda itu kembali menerabas.

"ARGH!" Dino meraung keras. Ia lalu menenggelamkan wajah di atas permukaan bantal, bersiap-siap meredam suara kalau-kalau ia ingin berteriak lagi. Dan kedua telapak tangannya berpindah untuk meremas seprai. Entah bagaimana dengan posisi anjing kawin seperti ini rasanya lebih sakit baginya.

Vernon menunduk, menjilat seduktif punggung kekasihnya. "Tidak, sayang. Jangan seperti itu. nikmatilah berbagai macam proses dalam keintiman ini." Ia menggapai dagu Dino dan mengangkatnya. Wajah itu pun akhirnya ikut terangkat. Vernon memasukkan keempat anak jemari kirinya ke dalam mulut Dino, hingga air liur membasahi jemari itu. Lidah Vernon menjilat cuping telinga kekasihnya itu, kemudian menggigitnya pelan. Sementara tangan kanannya memijat lembut batang kemaluan milik kekasihnya yang telah basah itu. Lalu berpindah untuk memijat pelan bola kembarnya. Vernon juga ingin melakukan pelayanan itu pada kekasih _heat_ -nya ini.

Dan berhasil, "Nghhh... Hhh..." Dino kembali mendesah dengan kepala mendongak. Dan masih dengan jemari Vernon yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Dan Vernon kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan semakin menggila. Dan, "Hkh! Hhh! Hnghhh!" tubuh Dino kembali terhentak-hentak dengan itu. Ia merasa dihujami kenikmatan dari berbagai arah.

Keduanya telah orgasme di ronde pertama tadi. Dan di yang kedua ini Dino keluar lebih dulu. Tubuhnya yang dirasa terlalu berat itu ambruk. Lahar putih kental miliknya itu segera membanjiri tempat tidur. Dan ia berpikir untuk tidak meminta ibunya untuk mencucikannya nanti. Karena bercak darah dan sperma itu akan benar-benar memalukan.

Vernon menyusul, ia kembali memuncratkan air cintanya di dalam. Dan tetap membiarkan benda itu tertanam sedalam-dalamnya di sana. Ia berbisik sedikit keras di telinga Dino. "Aku boleh beristirahat, sekarang?"

Dino menjawab dengan satu gelengan kepala lemah.

Vernon tertawa kecil lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan seorang omega yang begitu kuat dalam hal ini. Masa _heat_ adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar luar biasa.

"Lalu kita harus mencoba posisi apa lagi?" Ia bertanya.

"Enam sembilan kedengaran... menyenangkan... Ayo kita coba..."

Dino benar. Sepanjang kegiatan panas ini ia belum sempat melakukan oral seks. Ia akan memberikan pelayanan untuk kembali memanja penis Vernon dengan baik, yang kali ini akan dilakukan lidah dan rongga mulutnya.

Vernon mendesah lelah.

Ini akan menjadi siang panas yang sangat melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan baginya.

Dan melihat masa _heat_ Dino sekarang, sepertinya mereka harus selalu melakukan ini hingga tiga bulan ke depan.

Secara bertuut-turut.

 _Great._

Selamat berjuang untuk memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai alpha dan _mate_ terbaik, Choi Hansol.

Dan kedua pemuda yang saling mengasihi satu sama lain itu tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk segera menghasilkan buah cintanya dan memiliki keturunan di usianya yang kelewat muda.

.

.

.

.

Aku gatau banyak soal aboverse. Udah dipelajarin berulang ulang juga masih aja ga paham. Tapi pen nyoba bikin yg gini. Jadi maaf ya kalo banyak sok tau nya di sini. Aku taunya cuma matkul matkulnya Vernon dalem cerita ini karena itu adalah matkul aku pas kuliah wkwkwk. Dan semua kalimat Joshua itu aku ambil dari bab empat skripsi aku :v

Dan buat siapapun yg baca *kalo ada, karena yg suka VerChan jarang bgt :'] * makasih udah baca :*


End file.
